iCome Back
by 199Eight
Summary: Years after she left Seattle where she spent a good portion of her life as a teenager and co-host, Sam Puckett comes back, having felt homesick and wanting to relive all her memories. There is one problem, though. Among those memories was what she considered a memorable one, and while they ended things on good terms, she still felt guilty for leaving him without saying goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **As much as I know people aren't fond of author's notes in stories (mostly because they don't often provide anything important) before you guys go on ahead and read the story, I wanna say that this story takes place about seven years after the end of the series.

**iCome Back**

A taxi rolls through the familiar streets of Seattle on one cold morning, smoothly cruising through the roads as they drive by the buildings, all big and small. Many things have certainly changed since her departure seven years ago (whether it was for the better or for worse, that was up for debate) not just the look of the surroundings but also the entire vibe of the city.

The old businesses she had used to visit often was still standing, but with a new, updated design to the building. She could tell it was the same place, but it looked far from what it was like seven years ago. Well, except for Galini's Pie Shop, which looked pretty much the same aside from a new design for the sign up front.

Every block that the taxi had passed by felt strangely foreign to her, but yet at the same time she felt a warm feeling of familiarity coming over her. She had made many memories, both good and bad, in all of those establishments.

As cheesy as she had thought it was, seeing all these places she used to go to made her feel right back at home, like it was an old friend warmly welcoming her back with open arms. Now if only the person she had left behind seven years ago would feel the same.

The taxi turns slowly to the left as the vehicle comes to a halt in front of a tall building with a tarp hanging over the front, saying it was under new management and that it had been recently been renovated. She gives the driver his fare and steps off the taxi, grabbing her bag and stepping up to the entrance.

Despite what the tarp said, Bushwell Plaza still looked exactly the same as it did the past seven years since she left. Sure, there was a fresh coat of paint, new carpets and wallpapers, but Sam could tell that nothing much has changed here, unlike the rest of the city.

She breathes a sigh of relief as she steps through the doors and heads off to the elevator, glancing slightly at the front desk, expecting to find a doorman with a rather large wart on his face. And unsurprisingly Lewbert the doorman was there, looking mean and annoying as always. The doorman simply waves her off as she goes, not really caring where she'll go.

The elevator doors open in front of her with a soft ding, letting her step inside. Sam presses the button for the eighth floor and watches the numbers on the screen changing, until it eventually stops at the eighth floor.

The elevator stops with a gentle ding, and the doors slide open, its hinges creaking slightly. Sam steps off the elevator and slowly makes her way down the hallway, tracing a invisible line on the wall to her right with her hand, feeling the dry, crumbly wallpaper beneath her finger.

She turns around the corner and stops as she finds two very familiar doors facing each other, looking like nothing much has changed other than the fact that there were now door numbers on the door. Sam turns to her left and faces the door, looking over at the door number.

She lets a grin come over her face as she read the door number, "8=D" and shakes her head as the memories slowly started to come back. Whenever she had the chance, Sam always kept messing with the person that lived behind this door. While she did overstep her boundaries at times, Sam did make up for it by apologizing to most of her pranks and insults she had lobbed at him throughout the years.

After a few seconds of silence, Sam wonders if she should knock on the door and see if he was awake, or if he was in there. But after a few short seconds, Sam decided against it and turns around to face the door behind her. She presses the doorbell and waits as she heard the heavy, almost sluggish sounding footsteps coming from inside the room, and stood back as she watched the door swing inwards.

Spencer rubbed his eyes sleepily as he yawned, squinting his eyes as he tried to see who was in front of him. In the years that passed, it was obvious that Spencer had aged. At the moment, Spencer was rocking a bit of a soul patch and long hair that reached down to his neck. The combination of it seemed to suit him well. All he needed was a fine moustache and he'd look like your everyday artist.

It takes a while for Spencer to recognize the person that was stood in front of him, and when he did a bright smile appears on his face. His smile was just so infectious that it ended up making Sam smile as well.

"Mornin', Spencer. You look nice," Sam greeted him, raising her hand to give him a high five, which Spencer responds.

"Heh, thanks," he replied, doing a quick laugh-snort as he high fives her in return, acting like he's seen Sam almost everyday for the past seven years, when in fact he didn't. The two of them stand idly for a couple of seconds, with Spencer looking at her with a blank face while Sam stared back. There was an obvious air of awkwardness as they stared at each other, most likely because it was evident that Spencer was still booting up.

"You . . . gonna invite me in?" Sam asked with a smirk, and the question seemed to wake Spencer up. He shakes himself physically and laughs a bit, moving out of the doorway to let Sam in.

"Oof. Of course, come on in," Spencer said with a goofy smile, closing the door behind her as she stepped inside. "I haven't made breakfast yet, so I hope coffee and some left over bacon is cool."

"Bacon's involved. I ain't gonna complain," Sam replied coolly, laughing slightly as she sets her bag down on the couch and follows Spencer into the kitchen. She sits herself down at the table and gratefully took the cup of coffee she was offered.

"So, you're back. You plan on crashing here for a bit or . . .?" Spencer asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Sam simply shrugged her shoulders as she poured cream and sugar into her cup.

"I'm . . . not sure, man. I just felt like . . . coming back to see what's up, you know?" she replied, looking at him with an unsure expression on her face. Spencer nodded at her.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you back here, kid. Even if you probably won't be for long," Spencer said, smiling slightly at her before turning around to grab the plate of bacon from the microwave. "Always nice to see my little sister's friends coming in for a visit. I like what you did with your hair, by the way."

Sam smiles brightly at that as she goes to reach for a slice of bacon with her hand. While she did love her natural color, Sam felt like she needed to reinvent herself and change the way she looked. Obviously she didn't keep to that promise as she ended up reverting to her old style, the only thing she kept was her reddish brown hair.

"I've missed seeing you guys around here, especially you and, you know," Spencer said, gesturing at the front door with his head. Sam said nothing to that mostly because she was eating, but partly because she didn't want to bring it up. "After you left to go someplace else, things around here got boring. Where'd you go, anyway?"

"Everywhere," Sam replied simply, as she knew there was too much to say. In the seven years she had been gone, lots of things happened. From her living in an apartment with a friend she had made while she was gone, to doing a babysitting gig, there was just too much to explain at this time.

"I thought the same. Is my motorcycle still working?" Spencer asked with a smile, which Sam answered with a smile of her own.

"It is, but it's not with me," Sam said casually as she took a sip of coffee. "It's in good hands, though." she quickly added when Sam saw the look on Spencer's space, which quickly went away.

"Well, at least you didn't sell it. That would have been a bummer," Spencer replied, chuckling a bit as a relieved look appears on his face.

This time it was Sam's turn to ask him some questions. "What about you, Spence? What have you been doing since then?"

"Sculpting and making stuff. I'm doing a bit of pottery, too," Spencer answered her with a proud nod of his head. "See, there's this close friend of mine that's teaching me occasionally." he added, as a small smile grew on his face. Before Sam got to ask him who was this close friend of his, he quickly followed it up by mentioning that he also made a giant pot for Thanksgiving a couple months back.

"Whoa, for reals?" Sam asked, feeling both surprised and impressed at this news. Spencer once again nodded at her proudly, and then got up and jogged over to his room.

"Yep! Got paid a load of cash for it, too," he said as he came back, showing Sam the photo of the giant pot, and he definitely wasn't lying when he said it was gigantic.

"Holy chiz that's big!" Sam said in surprise, grabbing the picture to take a closer look at his incredible creation. Spencer looked even more proud, especially considering that it took a lot to impress someone like Sam.

"Took me two weeks to make it, plus three days to paint it. Making the frame for it was tricky but, of course, there's nothing Spencer Shay can't do," Spencer replied with a bit of a snooty French laugh, which made Sam laugh in return.

"Well, I'm definitely proud of you, Spence. This is big. Literally," Sam said with a smile, raising her hand to give Spencer a good ol' thumbs up.

"Thanks, Sam. I've already gotten a request to make something for Christmas, too! And I'm really psyched for it," Spencer replied, fist pumping in the air before sipping his coffee.

Their conversation lasts for a good few more minutes, which mostly consisted of the two reminiscing about the good old days, when all of them were younger and did a lot of crazy things, both within the iCarly studio and outside of it. And all that reminiscing got Sam thinking.

"Hey, is the old set upstairs still there?" Sam asked, pointing upwards with her right hand. She almost forgotten what it looked like, or that it even existed. Good thing there was a photo of the six of them stuck on the refridgerator door.

"Yep. It's got a couple of Carly's old stuff in boxes, but I left it just as it is when she left," Spencer replied, looking over at Sam with a somber smile.

"Well, can I go upstairs and have a look around?" she asked, and Spencer simply shakes his head and chuckles.

"You don't have to ask me for permission, dude. Of course, you can," he replied, standing up to his feet as he finished his cup of coffee.

With Spencer's permission, Sam excuses herself immediately and heads on up to the second floor, tracing an invisible line on the handrails. She reaches the glassdoor to the studio and reaches for the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

Spencer was right. It did look exactly like it did when Carly left. She could still see the mug she used while they were rehearsing for the last episode of iCarly, exactly in the same place she left it. Or maybe Spencer just forgot about it and left it there. She sighs and moves over to sit in one of the bean bags, and surprisingly it wasn't dusty.

She looked around her and eventually her eyes set on the shiny aluminum plated award they won from the iWeb Awards years ago. She's still amazed that they still won that night despite some shenanigans.

She looks on a little to her right and spotted the original logo iCarly logo, not the colorful one that Spencer made, the one that they printed on some parchment paper and had it framed. Honestly, she was surprised it was there because Sam remembered that she accidentally shot it with a potato gun when she was trying to shoot Freddie with it. Maybe Spencer fixed it?

After a few short minutes of reminiscing Sam eventually comes back down to the first floor, calling for Spencer and saying she'll be taking a nap in Carly's old room. She heads off there within a bothering to wait for his answer, taking off her jacket and getting into the sheets.

Right before she closes her eyes before going to sleep, Sam happens to glance at a photo of a younger version of herself, Carly and Freddie. She smiles sweetly as she remembered that it was take while they were setting up for the first episode of iCarly. With that thought in mind, Sam closes her eyes and takes a nap.

A couple of hours later she wakes up to the delicious smell of soup, which got her up relatively quick. It's good food, Sam's not going to lie there and not take a look. She lets out a yawn as she got up from the bed and out into the living room, stretching her arms to the side.

"Hey Spencer, whatcha cooking?" she asked, stepping into the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Spencer turns his head around and looked mildly surprised when he saw Sam there.

"Oh hey, Sam. I'm surprised you're still here," Spencer replied, looking sheepish as he looked at her.

"Why'd you say that?" she asked, looking rather confused at this. He did see her go up the stairs a while ago, why'd he think that she wasn't here anymore?

"I left to buy groceries earlier when you went upstairs, thought you left when I got back," he answered, taking a small sip of soup to taste. He then turns over to her with the ladle in hand. "Mind tasting this for me?"

Sam certainly wasn't going to turn that down, the soup smelled pretty good. "Needs a dab more of pepper to give it a bit of a kick," she said, after taking a quick taste of what Spencer was cooking. "Anything else you need help with?"

"Uhhh, you could help me set up the table," he suggested with a smile, gesturing with his free hand at the table as he glances at her, before turning his attention back to his cooking.

Sam simply answered with a nod, moving around to start setting the table up. As she was in the middle of wiping the table clean, Spencer momentarily stopped what he was doing at the kitchen and came over to the table, placing three plates and table mats.

Sam didn't bother asking or telling Spencer that he brought one plate too much, cause she thought it probably was a small mistake. Before she was done setting the table up, Sam heard a creaking noise from outside the front door, followed by someone knocking three times on the front door.

Before Sam could then around and go to see who it was, Spencer immediately yelled, "It's open!" to whoever it was that knocked on the door.

It might have been the close friend Spencer talked about earlier, coming to eat some lunch with them, so Sam didn't pay much attention to it. She did find, however, that the person's footsteps on the wooden floor sounded pretty familiar. As she thought about this, Sam's eyes widened as she started to think of who this person was.

She heard the footsteps stop in the living room, as if the person realized who was the girl in the kitchen. Sam's heart started to beat a little faster as the silence grew, because she had an idea of who was standing not far behind her right now.

"Sam?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, I might not be able to make new chapters as the story goes on, because I'm getting rather busy with the workload my college is giving me. But still, expect updates every 1-2 weeks, maybe a little longer depending on the circumstances. Anyway, leave a review on what your thoughts are about the story, what you liked so far, stuff like that. **

* * *

Sam was completely expecting to hear her former flame's voice behind her, but when she heard a deep-ish voice utter her name, the feeling of her heart beating faster out of nervousness was gone. Sam was extremely confused, as the voice she heard was, strangely, both familiar and unfamiliar to her.

Slowly, Sam glanced at the person behind her, and saw a tall guy, with brown hair and a bit of a baby face look hidden behind a chin beard. The face was familiar, the voice wasn't. The guy smiled brightly at Sam and waved at her, but still she couldn't say who he was. The guy laughed and shook his head at Sam obviously not recognizing who he was.

"Come on, Sam. It's me," the guy said, looking away from Sam for a moment, as if he was thinking of doing something that he was hesitant on doing. He then looked back at Sam with a smile, like he knew that what he was going to do next was certainly going to make Sam remember who he was. And then he simply said, "Gibbeh."

Hearing him say that made Sam immediately remember who the guy was, and just stared at him with an amazed look on her face. Gibby looked very different from the Gibby she remembered seeing for the last time seven years ago. Gone was slightly out of shape teenager with the strange habit of doing weird stuff, and standing there was a different person. Gibby was taller than she remembered, and looked a lot more thin as well. Despite the chin strap beard he had, Sam could still see the old Gibby.

"My God. You're not kidding me, right?" Sam asked, the look of amazement still on her face as she looked both at Spencer and Gibby for an answer. Both of them laughed and shrugged.

"What you're seeing is a hundred and one percent for reals, kiddo," Spencer said with a smile, looking over at Gibby and giving him a nod and a wave. "How'd that DJ gig you did last night go, Gib?"

Gibby smiled and waved his hand at that. "It was, uh, fine. Crowd wasn't as excited as I'd hope they'd be, but I did find a painting near the exit. It was wrapped and still had the price tag on it. Looks real neat above my bed." Okay, the 'doing the strange stuff' part of Gibby was still very much there, but nonetheless, like with Spencer earlier this morning, it was good to see him again.

"Oh, c'mere, ya big lug! Give mama a hug!" Sam said with a bright smile, walking over to him and giving Gibby a hug. Gibby happily returns the hug, obviously feeling glad that Sam's here.

"It's great to see you back, man," Gibby said as he looked down at Sam, pulling back from the hug. "Your hair looks cool, you copying Hayley Williams?"

Sam rolls her eyes at that. "I'm not copyin' anybody, Gibster. I'm just doin' mah thing, ya know," she replied with a laugh, playfully jabbing at Gibby's body. "How'd you get that DJ gig, by the way, Gib?" she asked curiously, looking up at him with her right hand at her waist.

"Oh, I got a little help from one of Socko's cousins. His name was, er . . . what was his name again, Spence?" Gibby asked, moving over near the kitchen with Sam following closely right behind him. Spencer looks away from the mashed potato he was whipping, and turns to look at him and thinks for a moment.

"Dee Jay," Spencer replied with a click of his fingers, turning his attention back to preparing the mashed potatoes. Gibby nods at him and looks back at Sam with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Of course it's Dee Jay," Sam replied with a roll of her eyes, followed by a laugh from the two of them.

Around this time, Spencer had already finished up the mashed potatoes and already putting in some of that hot chicken soup into three separate bowls. "Lunch's ready, you guys. Come'n'geddit," Spencer called to them with a slight smile, drying his hands with a paper towel before sitting himself down. Sam and Gibby quickly came over and sits down in front of each other.

"You've been here since this morning, Sam?" Gibby asked her, before he took a sip of that warm chicken soup. Sam simply answered his question with a nod, as her mouth was full of mashed potatoes at the moment. When Gibby asked her where she's been all this time, Sam takes a short while before she answered him.

"Well, I've pretty much been everywhere both my feet and my motorcycle could take me," Both Gibby and Spencer (even though he already knew that) nodded at her at the same time and returned to continue eating lunch.

Sam looked at them with a blank stare on her face, as if she was waiting for them to ask her a follow up question. Spencer notices the look on her face seconds later, and with a mouth half full of mashed potatoes and chicken he asks her, "What?"

Sam laughs. "You two aren't going to ask where I've been stayin' when I was away?" she asked with a smile on her face. Both Spencer and Gibby chuckle at the question, with Spencer shaking his head before wiping his mouth clean with a napkin, and proceeds to ask her the question.

Sam then explained in between bites where she's been, who she was staying with and even mentioned that one time when Freddie came over to visit her, having been convinced by her friend that she got run over by an SUV.

When Sam was asked by Spencer about why would her friend convince Freddie to come all the way from here to Los Angeles, Sam just told them that Cat did it so she could get back at her for 'stealing' (and she's using the term very lightly) because she apparently stole her friend away from Cat when she came to work on their school project.

"It's . . . just a whole mess of a situation between two teenagers. Things ended up alright between us, though," Sam ended it with a smile with a thumbs up, only to add something else seconds later. "Well, not really. It didn't end alright for Freddie and Robbie. They ended up in the hospital after falling into a tank from above."

Both Spencer and Gibby winced as she mentioned the last part, before eventually moving on from talking about that subject. The three of them continued to eat and spoke about what else they've been doing these past seven years, sharing a laugh at most of their stories and being impressed by some of them.

For Sam, it felt good to hear them all. As they shared their stories about everything that they've been doing, Sam felt like she just got a piece of herself back. She's been back for only a few hours, but she felt like she hadn't even left Seattle years ago. There was just two people she wanted to be here, to make her feel complete again, even if she would feel nervous being around one of them.

"It'd be great if Carly was here, ya know?" Sam looked at both of them with a smile, before looking back at her food, beginning to play around with the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Yeah," Gibby agreed with a nod as he looked over at Sam with a smile, and then both of them looked at Spencer next, who nodded as well.

"If Carly was still here with us. well, it'd be almost exactly how it was back then," Spencer replied, smiling back at them both. "Of course, you'll all look older, while I'll still be a good looking guy."

Sam was in the middle of drinking her soda when she heard what Spencer said, choking a bit before laughing. Gibby laughs along with her, with Spencer looking at them with a funny looking, "What?" face.

After the laughter subsides, Sam clears her throat and looked over at Spencer and assured him that he still looks good, and surely Spencer looked pleased to hear that.

"Do any of you two still have any contact on Carly, by the way?" Sam asked them both. Gibby shook his head no, while Spencer nodded yes, saying that he'd be a terrible brother if he didn't, mentioning that they could talk to her via video call. There was only one minor problem about it.

Spencer explained that since Italy was way across the Atlantic Ocean, if they wanted to talk to her, they'd either have to be up rather early to talk to her, and the same goes for Carly.

"Around this time, Carly's probably asleep already. So it's either we could stay up late tonight, or do it tomorrow," Spencer said, pursing his lips as he nods slowly, before looking at both Sam and Gibby. "What do you guys think?"

Gibby was the first to answer, because he liked the sound of all them being able to talk to Carly again, but explained that he had something to do in the morning, so he went for the option to do the video call the next day.

As for Sam, it was an easy choice to make. While she did want to talk to her best friend tonight after so many years of not having heard from each other, Sam decided to go with Gibby and go for a video chat tomorrow.

"Welp, now that that's settled, let's clean up," Spencer said with a clap of his hands before getting up to his feet. As they were in the middle of cleaning the table up, Gibby spoke up as he realized something.

"If we're gonna have that video call, we gotta tell Freddie about it," Gibby said, who Spencer quickly agreed with.

"Of course, he deserves to be here tomorrow. Plus I'm sure Carly would love it if he sees him again," Spencer answered, looking on over to Sam, who was at the side fiddling around with her phone before taking the plates over to the sink.

Sam noticed him looking at her as she walked back, and asked what did he want, and she was certainly a little surprised that he asked her if she could go over and talk to Freddie, like he just forgot about the fact that she left him behind several years ago with no contact. Up until he got tricked to come over to Los Angeles, did he get her number again.

Sam didn't stutter or stumble, however, and answered, "Sure thing, Spence. Is he even there, though?" she asked.

"I'm sure it's his day off today. Just see if he's there, if he's not, just text him later," Spencer suggested with a shrug. Having nothing else to do but just go with it, Sam nods at him and later walks out to the hallway, standing directly outside Freddie's door.

There was a little hesitation before Sam eventually reached over and knocked on the door, and immediately heard footsteps making their way on over to the door. As she waited for the door to open, Sam wondered how Freddie would react to seeing him again. Would he react in a positive way? Or be like how he reacted to seeing her before they got together?

The door finally opened after what seemed like a few minutes, and quickly Sam held her breath as she began to think of what to say, only to be rather disappointed to see that it wasn't Freddie who answered the door.

"Oh. It's you," came the voice of Marissa Benson, Freddie's over protective and nosy mother. Sam noticed that she didn't look pleased to see her back, and she fully expected that from her.

Sam looked away from her and rolled her eyes, before looking back at Marissa and went on to ask if Freddie was there.

"He's not, unfortunately," Marissa replied, looking back at Sam with one of her eyebrows raised.

"You gonna tell me where he is?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow back at her. Marissa looked very annoyed at that.

"My son isn't here right now. He's off working on a TV project, and he won't be back until this Wednesday."

Sam was a little surprised, maybe even a little disappointed cause she was expecting him to be here. Not wanting to talk to the completely overprotective woman that was Freddie's mother, Sam excused herself and simply told her to let Freddie know that she came to look for her, even she was fully expecting her not to do it.

Sam heard the door close behind her just as she got into the Shay apartment, with both Spencer and Gibby turning away from the TV and looking up at her from the couch.

"What's the news?" Spencer asked, which Sam simply answered with a shake of her head. "Ah well, that's not a big of a deal. You can just text him, then." he replied with a smile, before turning over to look at the show that he and Gibby were both watching.

Sam could surely do that, of course. It's not gonna hurt if she does, since it's just a simple text telling him about the video call with Carly they were planning on doing tomorrow night. As she walked away from the two who were talking about the TV show they were watching, Sam thought about how their text conversation would go. Would it just end with Freddie just answering her text with a simple 'yeah, that sounds good, see ya then', or would it go on forward?

She's only been back for a couple of hours, yet already all these old feelings she had for that dor- Freddie started to come back one by one, even the ones that she kept secret from the guy himself.

Back then, even though it didn't really bother Sam if any of her former boyfriends replied to her texts (she sure was pleased when they did, however) when she and Freddie were in a relationship her texts meant a lot to her, more than any of her old boyfriends texts.

There were a lot of reasons why she deemed his texts important to her, but Sam could easily shrink it down to three reasons.

One, because Freddie was her first kiss. Sure, if a lot of people learned about the story of Sam and Freddie kissing, they would think that it was either a joke or that she just did it to get it over with.

While the last part was partly true, Sam did it because she felt that she could trust Freddie in not immediately bragging to everyone that his first kiss was with the girl that everyone had known to be aggressive, mean and had a way with words. While Freddie did break his promise of not speaking of it to anyone, he did keep his promise of not bragging about it.

Second, while Sam often treated Freddie like he was someone that was leagues below her, Sam appreciated the fact that after they first became a thing, Freddie stayed with her despite Sam still treating him the same. In her book, Sam found that Freddie was someone worth a lot to be kept close.

That was certainly a mistake she made, one that Sam isn't going to do again, if she gets the chance.

The third and final reason, is that unlike all the guys she had short relationships with, from junior high up to the present, no one ever came close to how Freddie treated her.

Everyone just saw her either as this mean girl who was a wild one behind closed doors and beneath the sheets, as well as being a massive bully, and so they treated her as such. No one really bothered to get to know her as deeply as Freddie to know the real her, in terms of having a personal relationship.

Having made up her mind, Sam pulled out her phone and flipped through her list of messages, clicking on her last text to Freddie all those years ago. She starts to type something up, explaining things in a quick and short way in text before sending Freddie the message. And then, the wait begins. She figured that since he had a job that involved a lot of responsibility, Freddie would probably take a couple hours until he would reply.

For the rest of the day, Sam kept looking on her phone every half hour or so, looking to see if it was Freddie who replied. She was always a little annoyed when she saw it was someone else who texted her, and as much as she wants to tell him to text back immediately, Sam couldn't just force him to reply.

It was already 8 pm, and still Freddie hasn't replied. Sam still kept on looking at her phone whenever she heard a 'ding' coming from it, pretty much keeping it on her at all times.

Both Spencer and Gibby couldn't help but talk about how Sam kept doing the same thing for the last six hours, waiting for a reply that probably wouldn't even be a long one. Spencer kept telling her that it'll come, just not now. But Sam still wouldn't listen, even though she did feel that he was right.

Freddie would have replied earlier the moment he saw the text, 'cause obviously he wouldn't waste time not telling Sam and the others that he'll be there to join the video call. _"Maybe he's just really busy, that's all,"_ Sam thought, as she waited around in the living room in her PJ's, her phone in her hand as she watched some TV to help pass the time.

"It's getting late, sport. You should probably be getting to bed right about now," Spencer said as he walked behind Sam, speaking in a fatherly tone before brushing his teeth. "Don't wanna get tired for that one text, you know?"

"I'm gonna sleep here, if that's cool," Sam replied with a smile as she turned to looked at him.

"Carly's room is free, you know. You can sleep there if you want, plus it's really comfy, too," Spencer suggested with a small smile. The word comfy was enough to convince Sam to move on over to sleep in Carly's room, but not enough to convince her to go to sleep.

After saying goodnight to Spencer, Sam heads on over to Carly's room, clapping her hands twice to close the lights before lying down in the middle of the bed. It was incredibly comfy, and it was making her feel real sleepy as the seconds ticked on by.

She went on a long trip from Los Angeles to come back here, and while she did have a really good nap in the same room earlier this day, Sam felt that that nap was not enough to make her feel relaxed. Sam eventually came to terms and decided that she'd be alright if she didn't see Freddie's message, since she'd still see it the day after.

Sam takes one last look at her phone before putting it down and covering herself in the sheets. As she was about to close her eyes and go to sleep, however, Sam immediately turned around at the sound of her phone letting out a 'ding' sound. She sat up on the bed and reached over for her phone, checking to see who texted her. And Sam couldn't but let a bright smile appear on her face, as she read the name on the screen of her phone.


	3. An Update AND a Snippet Of Chapter 3!

**Howdy, y'all! Now I know that it's been a long time since I've updated this story, and I know that some of you are either still waiting for an update or that I've given up on continuing this story (which I have not, believe me!), I've got about half of chapter three written down, I can't work on it as much as I want to due to me having some irl college work to be done. I really wish I've got the whole chapter done, but unfortunately that's not the case.**

**But since I've not released or finished chapter three yet, I figure that I should show you all a part of chapter three as ****I believe it's the right thing to do. So without any further jibber-jabber, I present to you a little snippet of chapter 3! :D**

* * *

_"You're late," the young man in a white striped blue polo said, looking over at his watch to check the time. He then looks back up at the blonde haired girl from his seat, shaking his head with a small smile as he watches her sit herself down on the seat in front of him. The shop had the light scent of different kinds of fruits being blended into smoothies flowing freely in the air, a scent that the two of them were very familiar with._

_"There was a lot of traffic out in the street, man. Can't exactly control how fast people drive," the blonde girl replied with a dull tone, quickly pulling out her phone to look at something. Most people would get a little mad at the way she responded, but strangely, the young man didn't look or act anything close to being mad. Instead, he simply reacted with a funny look of disbelief on his face._

_"That makes zero sense. The Groovy Smoothie is literally just a street away from Bushwell, Sam," Freddie said with a small grin on his face. Sam looks back at him with the same look on her face._

_"A 'street away' to you is a mile away to me, Fredward," Sam jokingly shot back at Freddie with a laugh, reaching over to playfully flick his nose, which gets a laugh from Freddie._

_Before they could continue on with their conversation, T-Bo suddenly slid up in front of them with their smoothies in a tray, setting it down on the table before eventually going over to what he usually does with each customer, and offers them tacos on a stick. __Both of them say politely say no to T-Bo's offer and the two continued on with their conversation, with Freddie bickering about why Sam took half an hour before she got there, before eventually continuing to talk about what the skit that they were going to do for tonight's episode._

* * *

The memory still felt fresh in her mind, as Sam remembers that was one of the last few dates she had with Freddie before they eventually split up. While she knew that their relationship had their ups and down, Sam still considered it as the best she's ever had. And that's a pretty high bar, in her opinion.

Sam holds the phone close to her chest as she reads the short text message in her mind, feeling absolutely delighted that Freddie finally answers her back after waiting several hours. The five hour wait that she had to endure, in her opinion, was worth it.

Freddie's reply read, "Mom texted me this afternoon, said that you were looking for me. You're back in Seattle?"

Sam starts to type down a reply on her phone, "I am, yeah. She mentioned you got a job now. I'm surprised that someone finally hired you. You dun did gud." Sam laughs a bit as she clicks send, knowing that Freddie wouldn't be as annoyed he was before by that kind of attitude from her.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Sam. But thanks, anyway. It was a little hard trying to get that cameraman job, you know, cuz they wanted a good cameraman with the tech skills and a few other things." Freddie's reply said.

"Sounds alright. What're you shooting, anyway?" Sam asked curiously, wondering what did kind of video he shot. His response took a while, and Sam guessed that it was either because he was driving or that he was hesitant on telling her what. She guessed right after Freddie's reply came.

"Well, I shouldn't really be telling you this, and I don't even know _why_ I'm doing it, but Childish Gambino's releasing a new song. I dunno when, but I'm sure it's going to be good." Sam wondered for a few moments just who Childish Gambino is, until she remembered that he was actually an actor as well. An actor with both the most unintentionally hilarious and relatively easy to remember Twitter username ever: DonGlover.

Sam had already started to type a text back, telling him that she was happy he got that job (and that he got to be around a pretty cool actor), this time in a more serious way, when Freddie started calling her. Immediately, Sam feels a tingle go up her spine as she sees this, but hey, she wasn't going to ignore this call from him.

Sam answers his call and places her phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

**So that's all for now, everybody! :D I hoped that you all enjoyed this little snippet I uploaded, and I assure you that when I'm done with what I'm doing I'll be back to continue this story. Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's finally ready! :D Now as you may see in this chapter, you'll see that there are a few things I added into the first part of this story. I took those out when I posted the snippet update because I didn't wanna show off all the things I wrote. **

**It's also a lot longer than the second chapter because it's been a while since I've posted, and also because this one was a lot fun to write. This was supposed to be about a possible six thousand words, but I had to cut it so that I could start writing the fourth chapter, which will be out either by the end of September or the start of October. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I definitely enjoyed writing it. :D**

**E/9/15: I'm probably gonna review the chapters and edit some parts that made zero sense. :P**

* * *

_"You're late," the young man in a white striped blue polo said, looking over at his watch to check the time. He then looks back up at the blonde haired girl from his seat, shaking his head with a small smile as he watches her sit herself down on the seat in front of him. The shop had the light scent of different kinds of fruits being blended into smoothies flowing freely in the air, a scent that the two of them were very familiar with._

_"There was a lot of traffic out in the street, man. Can't exactly control how fast people drive," the blonde girl replied with a dull tone, quickly pulling out her phone to look at something. Most people would get a little mad at the way she responded, but strangely, the young man didn't look or act anything close to being mad. Instead, he simply reacted with a funny look of disbelief on his face._

_"That makes zero sense. The Groovy Smoothie is literally just a street away from Bushwell, Sam," Freddie said with a small grin on his face. Sam looks back at him with the same look on her face._

_"A 'street away' to you is a mile away to me, Fredward," Sam jokingly shot back at Freddie with a laugh, reaching over to playfully flick his nose, which gets a laugh from Freddie._

"_You look great tonight, by the way," Freddie tells her as he reaches over to get a notepad from his bag. Sam smiles at that and looks up at him._

"_You're expecting me to swoon over that cliché saying or what?" Sam asks him with a grin on her face, to which Freddie reacts with a quick laugh._

"_Worked the last time I did it," Freddie answers back with a grin as he starts to flip through the pages while beginning to tell her what he'd already worked on what was going to be a part of tonight's show._

"_That was a week ago, but whatever," Sam said with a roll of her eyes, before moving her chair to sit down next to him and see what he had done._

_Before they could continue on with their conversation, T-Bo suddenly slid up in front of them with their smoothies in a tray, setting it down on the table before eventually going over to what he usually does with each customer, and offers them tacos on a stick._

_Both of them say politely say no to T-Bo's offer and the two continued on with their conversation, with Freddie bickering about why Sam took half an hour before she got there, before eventually continuing to talk about what the skit that they were going to do for tonight's episode._

* * *

The memory still felt fresh in her mind, as Sam remembers that was one of the last few dates she had with Freddie before they eventually split up. While she knew that their relationship had their ups and down, Sam still considered it as the best she's ever had. And that's a pretty high bar, in her opinion.

Sam holds the phone close to her chest as she reads the short text message in her mind, feeling absolutely delighted that Freddie finally answers her back after waiting several hours. The five hour wait that she had to endure, in her opinion, was worth it.

Freddie's reply read, "Mom texted me this afternoon, said that you were looking for me. You're back in Seattle?"

Sam starts to type down a reply on her phone, "I am, yeah. She mentioned you got a job now. I'm surprised that someone finally hired you. You dun did gud." Sam laughs a bit as she clicks send, knowing that Freddie wouldn't be as annoyed he was before by that kind of attitude from her.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Sam. But thanks, anyway. It was a little hard trying to get that cameraman job, you know, cuz they wanted a good camera man with the tech skills and a few other things." Freddie's reply said.

"That sounds good. What's the job, anyway?" Sam asked curiously, wondering what did kind of video he shot. His response took a while, and Sam guessed that it was either because he was driving or that he was hesitant on telling her what. She guessed right after Freddie's reply came.

"Well, I shouldn't really be telling you this, and I don't even know _why_ I'm doing it, but Childish Gambino's releasing a new song. I dunno when, but I'm sure it's going to be good." Sam wondered for a few moments just who Childish Gambino is, until she remembered that he was actually an actor as well. An actor with both the most unintentionally hilarious and relatively easy to remember Twitter username ever: DonGlover.

Sam had already started to type a text back, telling him that she was happy he got that job (and that he got to be around a pretty cool actor), this time in a more serious way, when Freddie started calling her. Immediately, Sam feels a tingle go up her spine as she sees this, but hey, she wasn't going to ignore this call from him.

Sam answers his call and places her phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, so I'm actually driving back to my hotel room right now, I'm sure it's better if we just switch to a call for now. Don't wanna get into a car accident, y'know," Freddie said with a slight laugh, sounding happy as he spoke.

"That's fair," Sam replies, a sweet smile growing on her face as she leans back on the pillows. To hear Freddie's voice again after all this time of not being around her was incredibly invigorating to listen to, not to mention the fact that Freddie was eager to talk to her again. His voice hasn't changed a bit since Sam last heard it. The only difference was that his voice sounds tired, though that's to be expected, as he did mention that he'd just gone back from filming a music video.

"I'm surprised to hear you're back in Seattle. Where are you right now?" Freddie asks her curiously.

"I'm stayin' in with Spencer for now. Sleeping in Carly's room, actually," Sam replied, moving around a bit in the rather spacious bed. "It's pretty comfy in here, ya know. It's like the mattress' swallowing me the longer I stay in it."

"It's a really good mattress. I'm surprised it actually lasted this long," Freddie replied, being silent for a moment before eventually speaking again. "That being said, I remember that Carly wasn't that heavy of a person so it'd last a reasonably long time." Sam was quick to make a witty joke about that, which led to both of them laughing for a few moments before Freddie asked her why was she looking for him.

The grin on Sam's face was slowly replaced by a sly smile. "Well, I was thinking that it's been a long time, so I was thinking we should go out when you get back?" Sam answered him, meaning it as a half joke, half serious reply.

Freddie wasn't very impressed about that as first, guessing that it was a joke. But when she tells him that she's completely serious about it, Sam swore that she heard Freddie push on the brakes, followed by a couple cars passing by and honking loudly at him as a result of just breaking all of a sudden in the middle of the road.

"Wait, are you talking about . . . like a date, or just dinner between friends?" Freddie asks her, his tone beginning to sound shaky and anxious as he waited for her response.

"I dunno . . . what do you think?" Sam teases him, laughing slightly as she lets Freddie ponder about what is she talking about exactly. After thirty humorous seconds of hearing him say that he can't exactly go on a date with her, and Freddie was about to tell her why when she tells him that she's talking about a simple dinner between two old friends.

"You gave me a scare there, Sam. Please don't do that again," Freddie replies, his voice sounding relieved.

"I won't. I didn't get you in some trouble, did I?" Sam asked, rolling over completely where she's lying down on her belly.

"Not really. A few people are mad, though," Freddie replied. "Yep, they're mad. Someone already flipped me the bird."

"Flip'em back for me. What are they gonna do, hit your car?" Sam said with a laugh, pulling over a pillow below her for her to rest on. Freddie laughs at that.

"We're getting way offtrack here, by the way. Again," Freddie said, sounding like he suddenly remembered something. Sam felt the same.

"Right, right," she said. "So, Spencer told me to tell you that we're going to have a video chat with Carly tomorrow night. Can you make it?"

"I think so," Freddie answers her with a sure tone.

"Great," Sam answered, glad to hear that he'll be available tomorrow for that video chat. "So, it's pretty late. I guess we should end it here, wouldn't want to get you into an accident."

Freddie chuckles. "Eh, don't worry about it. Just . . . be straight forward with me, alright? I don't want to jump to conclusions all of a sudden," he added with a laugh.

"Sure thing," Sam said, biting her lower lip a little in slight hesitation as she rolls back again on her back. She didn't know why'd she feel hesitant in telling him this, but she supposed that that's the result of having no contact with him for so long.

"Hey Freddie," she says after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Before you go, I just wanna say that . . . it was nice talking to you again. Seriously," There was nothing but silence coming from the other line, which left Sam wondering if Freddie went under a tunnel or lost connection for a moment there. Sam was already thinking of just stopping the call and going to sleep, Freddie spoke up.

"It was nice talking to you, too, Sam." She couldn't help but smile at that, feeling the sincerity in Freddie's voice.

The two of them both say good night to each other one more time, before ending the call. Sam sets her phone back down at the desk next to the bed and lies back down, pulling a pillow over and wrapping her arms around it. As she turns herself around before closing her eyes, Sam sees the empty side of the bed right in front of her, and wished that Freddie was there right beside her. Eventually, Sam closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Sam wakes up and leaves Carly's room, looking and feeling bright and excited, which was kind of a rare thing. When she heard from the man himself last night that he wasn't that upset or mad in any way when she left Seattle, she was as happy as a kid in Christmas.

Sam didn't even notice that Spencer was out in the living room talking to someone on his phone. She only then noticed that he was there when Sam heard the tail end of the conversation, which sounded rather important. So she just moves on over to the kitchen and grabs herself something to drink.

When Spencer noticed that Sam was there in the kitchen, she found it odd that he looked at him with a combination of surprise and embarrassment. She looked at him with an eyebrow raise and asks him why is he looking at her like that.

"Umm, how long have you been standing there?" Spencer asks, tilting his head a bit to the side as he walks into the kitchen.

"Maybe a minute, I dunno," Sam replied with a nonchalant shrug. She thought that was the end of that odd question when Spencer then asks her what she had heard while she was there. "Nothing close to strange or anything, but you're making me feel like there is, though." she answered as she takes a third sip of her water.

"Okay then," Spencer said, nodding slowly with an unsure, nervous look on his face before eventually asking Sam for some water. "Didja get to talk to Freddie last night, by the way?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Sam replied surely, a bright smile on her face growing quickly. "The best part, El Freddo's available for the video call with Carly." Spencer looked pleased with that news.

"Awesome, Carly's definitely gonna be happy about that," Spencer replied with the same smile on his face.

"I'm bettin' she will be," Sam said with a smile as she excitedly moves over to the cupboard, opening the cabinet to look for something to eat for breakfast. As she looks through the cupboard, she hears Spencer trailing a few feet behind her.

"You're pretty happy this morning, Sam. Too happy, to be honest," Spencer noted, as Sam pulls outs a bag of sweet corn flavored chips from the cabinet. It was an odd flavor for a bag of chips, but Sam did like sweet corn and chips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Spence," Sam answers him, looking up at Spencer with a smile before ripping the bag open and moving over to the living room to watch some news. As she was walking over to the living room, Sam hears him mutter something like "Okay, then," in a funny tone before eventually going on to make some coffee.

From there Sam spends the first few minutes thinking about her conversation with Freddie last night, knowing that she can't wait to see him again. And for the next fifteen minutes Sam started to daydream of the conversation that'd inevitably happen later today, smiling to herself occasionally while covering her face with her shirt to avoid Spencer noticing her looking all slightly red faced.

Her daydream was cut short eventually, however, as Spencer sits himself down next to Sam on the couch. Sam quickly notices that he's got an odd look on his face, and was quick to feel like he's trying to look for something on her face, which was a little odd to see from Spencer.

"What're you doing, Spencer? Trying to look for a mole on my face or something?" Sam joked, nudging Spencer slightly on his shoulder. Spencer narrows his eyes at her for a moment, before eventually skipping Sam's inquiry and just outright telling her that,

"You're excited that Freddie's gonna be here later, aren't you?" Spencer said, a small smirk growing on his face as he looks away from Sam, seemingly in victory as he leaned back on the couch with his hands behind the back of his head.

That was a bit of a nonsense question as, of course, who wouldn't be happy to see someone that they haven't seen for a long time?

"I am, yeah," Sam answers him with a sure nod, as an excited look grows on her face as she looks away from Spencer for a second. "I'm a little nervous about it, too, actually."

"Now why's that?" Spencer asks curiously, his tone shifting from his usual goofy tone to, oddly, a more fatherly tone.

"It's because I left Seattle years ago without telling Freddie that I was going to," Sam replies, turning around to face Spencer. "When I was talking to him last night he sounded happy to talk to me again, but I don't know what he'll say when we'll see each other again."

"Just don't think much about it, Sam. You said it yourself, he sounded happy to talk to you again. Why worry about what he'll say when he gets here?" Sam listens to Spencer's quick advice for her, and it made sense in her head. Maybe it's better if she just acts like nothing much has changed. What could go wrong?

As the hours pass by the more Sam feels at ease about meeting Freddie again after years of not seeing him, Spencer's words were really helpful. Usually his advice back in the day wasn't the best, but now something about him changed. Not just about his advice, but more about how he acts. Something's changed about him, and it's obvious that it was for the better.

"Hey Sam, wanna go out and grab Rocko's roast chicken at the supermarket for dinner?" Spencer asks her about four hours into the afternoon. Sam responds to that with a lively chuckle, followed by a nod.

Sam's answer to that was a nod, which was followed by Sam asking if this Rocko person was in anyway related to Socko, to which Spencer jokingly replied that he wasn't sure himself, commenting that Socko's got so many relatives in Seattle. As they reached the ground floor, Sam was about to head off through the front door but was stopped by Spencer, who asked where she was going.

"I was going outside to get us a cab. Where are you going?" Sam asked him with a confused look on her face.

"I've got a car in the parking lot, dude. We're not gonna spend our dollary-doos on a cab," Spencer replied with a laugh, followed by him gesturing for Sam to follow him to the back. Sam was pretty impressed by that, because as she remembered it, Spencer's old van broke before she left Seattle.

"What kind of car do you have, Spence?" she asks, walking beside him as they reach the parking lot. "A good looking car, I hope?"

"It's not a really cool car, but it works, ya know?" Spencer answered her as he reaches over for his keys, clicking the button to open the car doors. Sam hears the car do that sound when you click the button, and sees a small four door van flashing its lights.

"It's not half bad, now that I see it," Sam said with a slight nod as she takes a closer look at the van. "It's a bit of a soccer mom car because it's a van, but the red paint does make it look good instead of the plain old gray paint."

"Glad ya see it that way. It's about five years old now but still works like a charm," Spencer said as he opens the door to sit down on the driver's side, a pleased smile on his face. "Hop on in, kiddo." He tells Sam through the mirror as he starts the car.

"Will do," Sam replied as she get in, sitting down and adjusting the seats a bit. Spencer tells her to strap her seatbelt in as he was strapping his own.

While they were on the way to the supermarket, Sam takes a look at some of the things inside the van. It looked very much like a car that an sculptor like Spencer owned. Just on the dashboard itself, there were a couple of pieces of paper stuck on there, some of them reminders and numbers to call.

It was interesting to note, though, that one of the reminders was to buy a six pairs of size 4-1/2 white socks. It could be for a future sculpture that Spencer's working on, it could be for something else. Who knows, really?

Not long after, they were already on their way back to Bushwell with their chicken dinner when they passed by the Groovy Smoothie, which somehow looked a lot groovier at night than it did in the morning. Sam looks on at the smoothie shop with the memories of her dates with Freddie there, smiling at each one that passes her mind. Spencer seemed to notice this, as he asked Sam if she'd like to get some smoothies later before they start the video call with Carly. The answer to that was an obvious yes.

"That chicken smells great," Sam commented as she and Spencer went through the door to the Shay apartment, the two of them heading off to the kitchen. "What flavour did we buy again, Spence?" she asked.

"Honey-roasted chicken, truly the best of the best," Spencer said with a look of glee on his face as he puts the paper bag down on the bar table.

"I'm hopin' it is, cause I'm hungry," Sam replied with a laugh before excusing herself to go to Carly's bedroom to change. She sits down at the foot of the bed and pulls off her jacket, grabbing her phone from her pocket to see if Freddie had sent her any texts. And sure enough, there was one from an hour ago.

Freddie's text read: "Hey, I'm about an hour and a half away from Seattle. We still set on that video chat with Carly tonight?"

"You bet. Get your nerdy little butt over here so we can get things started," Sam texted him back, and then eventually told Spencer after she changed that Freddie was coming.

"Nice, I'll see if Carly's on for tonight," Spencer replied, giving Sam a quick double thumbs up before turning his attention back to setting up dinner.

Just as Sam sat down on the couch, she heard a knock coming from the front door. She felt a sudden breeze go through her as she immediately thought of who it was. She was excited to see Freddie again later, but she wasn't expecting him to already be here.

Sam yells out that she's coming as she gets back up to her feet, her heartbeat starting to go a little faster as she reaches the door. She reaches for the doorknob and twists it without hesitation, only to be slightly disappointed to see Gibby standing there, and not the person she was hoping for.

"Evening, Sam. Is that honey-roasted chicken I smell?" Gibby said with a smile on his face, as he began to sniff the air. Sam chuckles at this and shakes her head.

"It is, now come in, ya big lug," she moves over to her right to let Gibby come inside. Spencer peeks through and waves hello at Gibby.

"Heya, Gib. Glad you're here early," Spencer said with a smile. Gibby nods at him.

"Yeah," he said as he walked over to where Spencer was standing, becoming silent for a few seconds before asking him with a perplexed look on his face, "Early for what?"

"We're going chat with Carly on a webcam tonight, ya dingdong," Sam tells him with a laugh as she walks back over to the living room.

"Oh that, right. Sorry about that," Gibby replied as he goes to rub the back of his head. Spencer simply waves his apology off.

"Eh, don't worry about it. You're early by about an hour, just in time for dinner," Spencer replied. While the two of them helped set up the table and spoke about some stuff involving Gibby's gig at the club, Sam was sat at the living room couch with her phone in hand. She was waiting both with the feeling of excitement and nervousness as she kept looking at her phone every three minutes, wanting to see if Freddie texted her back.

Spencer seemed to have noticed this, and was quick to tell her that Freddie will be there with them soon, she just needed to be patient.

Agreeing with Spencer's advice, Sam calmed herself down and left her phone on the desk, proceeding to watch some TV. She still felt excited that Freddie was coming, but she had to calm herself down. She could think of several things in her head that she might do to Freddie when she sees him again, but she wipes it away as she wouldn't want to make things weird between them.

About an hour passes and the three of them were already at the dinner table, with Spencer setting up a webcam at the other end of the table while Gibby and Sam sat at the other side, talking about random stuff about his gig and how he was doing there.

Just as Spencer finished connecting the webcam up to the TV monitor, Sam felt her phone begin to ring in her pocket. She fishes it out of there and immediately, a smile on her face grew as she saw who was calling. She accepts the call and puts her phone next to her ear.

"I'm here in the parking lot, be up in a sec," Freddie replied.

"Hurry up, then. The chicken's gettin' cold," Sam replied with a slight chuckle.

"Mm, roast chicken from Rocko's, I hope?" he asked, hearing the sound of his footsteps in the background.

"You got it," she replied, while both Spencer and Gibby looked on at her with a small smile on their faces. She pretended to ignore them while she continued to speak with Freddie on the phone.

"Alright, I'm in the elevator. See ya in a sec," he replied.

"Right, bye," she said, before ending the call and putting her phone back in her pocket. "He's in the elevator, guys." Sam said to both Spencer and Gibby as she looks at them. The two of them nodded at her, and Gibby suggested that they should wait for him outside the elevator. Sam was just about to suggest that, but seeing that Gibby beat her to it, she just went along with it.

The three of them left their seats and stood outside the elevator doors, hearing the elevator slowly going up and up, until eventually it stopped at their floor. As the doors slowly slid open, Sam's heart suddenly start to beat faster while also wishing that the doors would open much faster, to the point where she'd actually considered ripping them open.

Eventually, the elevator doors opened, and there he was. And Sam was absolutely stunned at the sight of him, standing just several feet away from her. Freddie smiles at them all and says, "Hey."


End file.
